


Apricot's Jam

by Smolkobold



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Analingus, Cat, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Size Difference, mouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold
Summary: A mouse is tasked with delivering medicine to her sick uncle, but when she sleeps in, she's forced to trek through the dangerous forest to arrive on time.
Kudos: 2





	Apricot's Jam

Tags: (Analingus, Cat, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Furry, Mouse, Size difference)

“Apricot!” Her mother yelled from the door.

Apricot groaned, rolling over in bed. She pressed the pillow against the top of her head in hopes the sound would go away, but it did not.

“...What?”

“I’m heading out to help Mrs. Sunflower with her kids. She’s been working so hard and I think she deserves a bit of a break. I’m getting you up now because I won’t be able to get you later. Your uncle needs his medicine, and I want you home before dark.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Okay, I’m going now. Don’t forget, and don’t go into the woods!’

“I know, it’s dangerous.”

“Bye now! Have a good day!” Apricot’s mother shut the door and once again Apricot was left on her own. She scrunched up her body, then stretched it out again. Apricot wondered why she had to be the one to deliver the medicine and not somebody else. She rolled over once more and ducked her head under the covers. She decided that there was enough time for a little nap before the trek across the dirt paths, and drifted back to sleep.

By the time Apricot’s eyes opened, the light in her bedroom had a soft orange glow. She had overslept for more than half the day, and by this point, she wouldn’t be able to reach her uncle’s house before dark. She stretched herself out on the bed before she stood up. Taking a moment to flatten her fur, she grabbed the clothes her mother had neatly placed onto the chair beside her wardrobe and put them on.

Apricot sat on her bed and weighed her options. If she came home after dark, her mother would be angry with her, and if she lied and said she delivered the medicine when she didn’t, her uncle would surely let her mother know. Apricot knew the path between her and her uncle’s house was short, but it was separated by dense forest. She hopped up and scurried over to the kitchen, where a small bottle was placed in a basket with some fruits. Attached to the bottle were instructions on its use. 

Apricot snatched up the basket and scurried out of the door, kicking it shut behind her as she ran past her garden and turned to the right, directly facing the woods. Immediately, her body froze. She had ventured only a few times into the woods and returned safely each time, but fear gripped her in place. She looked out to the low lying sun and once more to the forest. She took a deep breath and crossed the invisible barrier into the woods.

Alert, Apricot paid close attention to each and every sound, clutching her basket tightly. Each twig snapping sending her into a panic, each rustle in the bushes mortifying her. After some time had passed, she heard something large moving through the brush and gasped. Bounding gleefully was a doe which towered over her, It hopped over branches and logs and stopped just short of the end of the clearing she was in, turning its head towards Apricot.

“Oh, hello there!”

“Hi.”

“It’s not often you see a mouse in the woods, what brings you all the way out into the wilderness?” The doe cocked her head and smiled warmly.

“I’m delivering medicine to my sick uncle. I need to hurry to get back before dark.” Apricot motioned to the basket in her hand.

“That is quite the journey for someone your size.”

“Yes.”

“I would offer to carry you along, but I am quite busy you see. Unlike you mice, we deer do not store our food. We need to grow big and fat to survive the winter.”

“That is interesting to know, but how does that prevent you from bringing me to my uncle?” Apricot inquired.

“Well, I am very busy and cannot help at the moment. Tut tut!” The doe took off, striding through the woods just as she had moments before noticing her. Apricot sighed and continued her trek along the forest. By this point of the year, the leaves were turning color to shades of orange and yellow. The pines, standing proud, refused to change in time with the year. Some of the trees were hasty and had already begun to drop their leaves onto the forest floor. Apricot tried to avoid large patches of dead leaves due to their noisy crunch.

Apricot approached a clearing and looked up into the sky. The orange sky had deepened, but she estimated she had enough time to make it back before dark, she just needed to hurry. As she started forward, she heard an unfamiliar voice from behind.

“Hello, little mouse.”

Apricot turned around slowly, revealing a shadowy mass behind her. It was a huge black cat. Apricot held her breath as it stared at her with its perfectly round green eyes.

“H-hi.” Apricot managed to squeak out.

“What brings a mouse to such dangerous woods?” The cat continued to stare at her. It felt as if she was staring into Apricot’s soul.

“I-I’m delivering m-medicine to my uncle,” Apricot tried to sound confident but failed.

“Oh, you have medicine in that tiny basket? How cute.” The cat smiled, baring its sharp teeth as it did.

The cat began to circle Apricot as she stood still. “Do you know what cats like to do to little mice like you when we catch them in our territory?”

“Y-you…”

“We eat them.” 

Apricot’s heart stopped. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she fell to her knees. “P-Please don’t!”

“Because you asked so kindly, I will let you go.”

“R-really?!”

“Of course. Now run.” The cat sat down and stared down at Apricot lazily.

“What?” Apricot stared at the cat, still crying with her basket in her lap.

“Run! Don’t make me say it again.”

Apricot turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Wind rushed past her teary face as she sprinted through the forest. Weaving back and forth through the trees, she continued with incredible haste. After a few minutes, she was out of breath and leaned against a tree. She panted and checked over her shoulder, but nothing was there. She wiped her forehead and took a moment to be thankful she was still alive.

“Is that really all you can muster up to save your life?” The cat walked into apricot’s view, her towering figure leaving her in shadow. 

“B-but!”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t catch you again, did I?” The cat smirked deviously as she stretched out near the tree.

Before Apricot got the chance to do anything else, she was struck in the chest and fell onto her back, landing in the yellow leaves. Whatever wind she had in her lungs was knocked back out and she could do little besides sputter and cough.

“Well then, I guess I should stop playing with my food and just eat you then, shouldn’t I?” The cat looked at apricot while she held her pinned to the ground.

Apricot didn’t reply. There was nothing to say, instead, she began to sob.

“Well, here I go!” The cat leaned down and began to lick at Apricot’s feet with her massive, rough tongue. She shuddered at the hot breath on her legs as the tongue began to climb. Before long, it was licking at Apricot’s knees, and then her thighs. 

“Oh, darling, I’m going to need you to take off your clothes.”

“W-what?”

“Well, I can’t eat you with all this fabric in the way, can I?” The cat relinquished its pressure on Apricot’s chest and stepped back. Apricot stood up uneasily.

“It’s dignity. You can’t do this.” Apricot protested.

“I’ll take them off of you if you waste any more of my time.” The cat smirked.

Shutting her eyes, Apricot first lifted her shirt, then unbuttoned her skirt. She felt it slide down her legs and land at her feet, and the shirt drifting by as it fell.

“Come on, little mouse. What are you ashamed of?”

Apricot untied her panties and they fell to the floor. The autumn weather was chilly and now that the little she had worn was gone, she felt the cold cutting through her. Taking this opportunity, the cat nudged her chest and she sat onto the ground once more, lying on top of her clothing. She felt her long, broad tongue lapping against her legs and stomach, wondering when she would decide to sink her sharp fangs into her midsection. Without warning, the cat’s tongue dipped between her legs and pressed against her crotch.

Apricot sobbed loudly and tears streaked down her face, hoping that if someone was around to save her, they would hear her cries. If she was lucky, she could stall for time and maybe someone could save her. Suddenly, she felt her legs being lifted high into the air and hot breath against her pussy. Apricot tried to twist herself free, but it was a fruitless effort.

“Why are you--Aah!” Apricot exclaimed in surprise as the cat rubbed its nose against her. It continued like this, stifling laughter as it continued.

“Well, little mouse. I said I would eat you, did I not?” The cat smirked and gave her nethers a lick. Apricot squirmed under the weight of the cat holding her chest down and legs up. She sniffled, looking down towards the giant cat.

“So you’re not gonna kill me..?”

“I’m not going to kill you.” The cat released its grip on her chest and continued lapping against her entire pelvis. Apricot had never experienced anything like this before, let alone from something so massive. Her lower body squirmed and tried to wrench itself free from her grip, but the cat held on tight. The cat softly rubbed itself as it continued.

“It’s--Aahn--Rude to do something like this, you know? Usually, you’re supposed to get to know them or something, not chase them down and pounce on them!” Apricot’s voice warbled as she tried to work through her tears in a way that sounded angry.

“I thought it would make for a more memorable first encounter. It’s quite unique, don’t you think?” The cat paused, looking into Apricot’s eyes.

“But what if I didn’t like girls or cats!” Apricot shouted as threateningly a person a third their size could sound.

“So you -do- like both? I suspected as much, little mouse.”

“How do you--Wait, you’re Vivienne, aren’t you?”

“The one and only. Pepper told me about your situation, and when I realized it was you I figured I might as well introduce myself.” She flashed her fangs and leaned down once more toward’s Apricot’s crotch.

The cat paused for a moment, still staring up at her from between her legs, “So, Apricot, do you want me to continue?”

Apricot pouted and folded her arms, but the charade didn’t last long. By this point, she had gone through almost every emotion she was capable of feeling and was happy to just be safe. “What, are you just going to sit there?”

“If you want me to.”

“...Please.”

“Please what, Apricot?”

“Please lick me…”

“Thank you.”

The cat picked Apricot up and placed her standing by the tree with her legs spread wide. Even with as much space as possible, Vivienne could not fit her head between them and instead opted to playfully tongue from Apricot’s bellybutton down. Apricot leaned against the tree and moaned softly. From behind her, she could hear Vivienne fingering herself as she worked.

After some short moments, she heard the cat shift before feeling something hot covering the entirety of her ass. Vivienne’s wet, rough tongue licked over her rump, against her asshole, and continued down to her slit. The feeling of having her butthole rubbed was entirely foreign to Apricot and made her jump. “H-hey! That’s my butt!”

Vivienne grabbed onto Apricot’s hip and pulled it back harder, flicking her tongue back and forth over her asshole and pressing softly against it. Without noticing, Apricot pulled her arm down into Vivienne’s mouth and stroked her clit wildly. Vivienne’s grip moved from her hips and rubbed softly against her breasts, her fur tickling her nipples. 

“I’m..” Apricot began, not knowing what to say.

“I’m--” Apricot said more urgently, trying to draw attention to the rising sensation in her body. Vivienne tapped her tummy and pressed the tip of her tongue into her ass, sending her over the edge. Apricot’s insides shuddered and her hips rocked back and forth. She held tightly onto the tree as she felt her knees grow weak. Lifting her hand, she tapped Vivienne on the head twice.

“I’m done now…” Apricot said shyly. Vivienne opened her jaw wide and pulled away, immediately rolling onto her back.

“Now it’s your turn,” Vivienne cooed, spreading her legs wide. 

“You’re so big though, I don’t know how I’d even start…”

“You’re a bright girl, you can figure it out. Now come on, before I decide to really eat you.” Apricot let out a little “eep” as she heard the end of the sentence and rushed over to Vivienne. She stood up tall and pressed one palm against Vivienne’s clit and pressed one of her hands against her opening.

“Okay, here I go.”

Apricot rubbed Vivienne’s button roughly side to side with the palm of her hand, pressing firmly against her as she pushed two fingers into her opening.

“You’re going to need to use more than that if you want to satisfy me, little Apricot.” Vivienne teased.

Apricot clenched her hand into a fist and forced it inside, still rubbing her clit forcefully. Vivienne gasped softly, covering her mouth with her hands. She watched as she played with her breast with her other hand. Apricot pulled her arm back and began to push it in once more. Each time Vivienne let loose a small, feminine gasp or cry that filled Apricot with confidence.

Apricot began to thrust her arm into her harder and faster and grew more reckless with the way she mashed on her clit. Vivienne panted softly as she continued until she reached down and pressed Apricot’s body against her vulva roughly.

“Oh Apricot, I’m close,” Vivienne said in a voice more sheepish than usual. Apricot went wild, doing everything she could to stimulate Vivienne further until she felt her contract against her arm. Her huge black thighs shuddered, threatening to close around her as she let out a moan, pressing Apricot uncomfortably tightly against her crotch and rubbing Apricot’s entire body against herself. After the trembling subsided, she released her grip on Apricot, who was now quite damp.

“That was quite a wonderful performance from such a little mouse.” Vivienne smiled, rolling over and sitting on her knees with great dexterity.

“You almost crushed me!” Apricot said, giggling as she looked up at the black cat.

“My apologies,” Vivienne said in a voice that suggested if she was capable of blushing, she would. 

Vivienne crawled over to beside Apricot and placed her onto her chest, where they both lay for a while. Time passed in silence as Apricot enjoyed the soft feeling of Vivienne’s fur against her body. She felt like a giant fluffy pillow.

“Oh no!” Apricot sat up, remembering the purpose of her trip.

“What is it, darling?”

“I need to deliver medicine to my uncle and it’s almost dark! I’ll never make it in time!”

“Never on your short little legs, but what about me?” Vivienne smiled softly at Apricot as she began to smile as well.

“You’ll bring me there?”

“Of course I will. It’s the only polite thing to do. But before we go, there’s one thing I require of you.”

“What’s that?”

“You need to put on your clothes.”


End file.
